Mailbox
by Rininlightblue
Summary: Let's check out what's on Ichigo's mailbox before Christmas until New Year. It's full of disaster! Read, enjoy and review! P.S. I'm terribly sorry that I can't fulfill my promise to make the sequel. .


Read, enjoy and review!!

* * *

**MAILBOX**

Let's check out what's on Ichigo's Mailbox…

From : chappy_fan

Subject : Hollow's Attack!!

Date : Sat, December 19th 2009 19:00

Ichigo!!! Wherever you are, you have to come to Karakura Park! There are too many hollows for me and Renji to handle! Help us!

Rukia

* * *

To : chappy_fan

Subject: Re: Hollow's attack!!

Date : Sat, December 19th 2009 19:00

I'm coming Rukia! Hold on! But I wonder… how could you send me an e-mail in the middle of battle?

Ichigo

* * *

From : first_division

Subject: Invitation for Christmas Party in Seireitei

Date : Sat, December 19th 2009 21:24

Dear all Shinigami,

We invite you to come at our Christmas Party in Seireitei which will be held at December 24th and 25th 2009 from 19:00 until 01:00. We appreciate your attendance on time at this party. You won't be allowed to come in if you're late. Don't forget to bring a present.

Sincerely,

Captain of the 1st Division

* * *

From : red_head

Subject: Will you come?

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 07:42

Hey Ichigo!

Have you got an invitation for The Christmas Party? It's not every year that old man held a Christmas Party… maybe he's just too busy spending his old days to kick our butts and to order us as he like, neh? …Will you come?

Renji

* * *

To : red_head

Subject: Re: Will you come?

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 07:47

Yo Renji,

I have got it. Bah… you're absolutely right about that old man… he sucks! Oh well, I don't know whether I will go there or not. I have my own family party and my stupid father will scream at me if I don't be at home to celebrate it, not to mention that he'll find out my body without any pulse(I can't thrust Kon… I bet he'll run away from my house and walk around to flirt with chicks on the street.). I'm afraid when I return to my home I'll find out my body turned into ashes… and then maybe he'll put my poster next to my mom's…

Ichigo

* * *

From : red_head

Subject: Re: Will you come?

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 07:53

Aww… that's too baaddd……… let's find out a way that you can celebrate Christmas with us too…

Renji

* * *

From : i_am_not_shinigami

Subject: I knew it…

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 10:48

Ichigo!!!

I know you have a plan to go to another party!!! DAD WON'T ALLOW YOU!!!!! OH MASAKI!!!! OUR SON DIDN'T OBEY ME, HE HAS DECIDED NOT TO STAY AT HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!!! HE HAS DECIDED TO RUN AWAY WITH A MAN NAMED 'RENJI'!!! I'VE FAILED TO RAISE HIM!! HE HAS DISSOBEYED ME AND BECOME A GAY! I'M SORRY MASAKI!!!!!

Isshin

* * *

To : i_am_not_shinigami

Subject: Re: I knew it…

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 11:02

Stop it you idiot father!! I haven't decided to go to that party anyway!!!! How could you know about that party? And why the hell did you think that your son is a gay? I'm not!

Ichigo

* * *

From : master_keigo

Subject: Wanna come?

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 14:10

Iiichiiigooo!!!!!

We have a party at my house on 24th December, wanna join us??? I know you must have another plan… but please?????!!! We haven't met for awhile and I miss you!!!! Mizuiro will spend Christmas Eve with his new girlfriend!!! I don't wanna spend Christmas only with my sister (my parents already left for a vacation last week and they left me with my sister!)… Oh please Ichigo!!! I don't wanna die in my house when Christmas just because my sister kills me! T_T

Keigo

* * *

From : red_head

Subject: I have a plan

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 15:54

Ichigo,

Why don't you come at the party on 23:00? I have talked to Yamamoto-taichou. He will give us an excuse, and Rukia and I will wait for you. So, you can spend your time with your family and us. How does that sound?

Renji

P.S. please tell your father that I'm not gay! I'm still interested in girls and women! He sent me crazy e-mails all day long yesterday!!

* * *

To : red_head

Subject: Re: I have a plan

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 17:21

Hey Renji,

That sounds great to me. Thanks a lot, pal. And… I've tried my best. Don't expect too much from me… my father's an absolutely idiot!

Ichigo

* * *

From : chappy_fan

Subject: Free time?

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 20:07

Ichigo,

Do you have any free time tomorrow? My brother gave me two tickets to Chappy Land (It's a special park which usually is held once a year and I have VIP tickets!!). He said that it's a Christmas present for me. However, the Chappy Land will be over on the 21st of December. So he gave me the tickets now. Wanna come with me? I know its Monday… its ok if you don't wanna come. I'll ask Renji later.

Rukia

* * *

To : chappy_fan

Subject: Re: Free time?

Date : Sun, December 20th 2009 20:07

Wait! What time will we meet?

* * *

From : the_only

Subject: about the gift…

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 07:10

Ichigo,

It's about the Chappy doll that you asked me to make for you. I've finished making it and have also wrapped it. But, I wonder to whom will you give that doll?

Uryuu

* * *

To : the_only

Subject: Re: about the gift…

Date : Mon, December 21th 2009 07:31

Come on Ishida,

Do you have to know about that? I'll come by and get it soon. Thanks again.

Ichigo

P.S. Yuzu says thanks that you've fixed Kon and given him a cute dress… however, Kon is cursing now.

* * *

From : master_keigo

Subject: I'm not blind!  
Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 15:46

IIICCHHIIGGOO!!!!

I'm not blind ok??!!! I SAW IT ALL!!! I saw that you were walking together with Rukia-chan at Chappy Land!!! I saw the way you looked at Rukia-chan!!!!!! I saw the way you held her hand!!!! Are you dating her??

Keigo

* * *

From : i_am_not_shinigami

Subject: IS THAT TRUE????

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 16:03

IIIICCCCCHHHHIIIIIGGGOOOO!

Is that true? Is that true that you're dating a girl named Rukia-chan??!!

MASAKI!!! OUR SON IS NOT GAY!!! HE IS DATING A GIRL!!!! AND WE'LL SOON BECOME GRANDMOTHER AND GRANDFATHER!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!

Isshin

* * *

To : i_am_not_shinigami

Subject: Re: IS THAT TRUE????

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 16:05

Stop it you idiot father!!! Of course I'm not gay! And I'm not dating her! I just accompanied her to Chappy Land! AND I'M NOT PLANNING TO HAVE A CHILD SOON! I'm still a high school student!!

Ichigo

* * *

To : master_keigo, the_only, red_head, chappy_fan, strawberry_fan, noble_sakura, big_mexican, black_cat, ordinary_merchant, k_on

Subject: Important announcement.

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 18:06

Dear all my friends,

I want to announce that SOON I'll have a child with Rukia-chan. And I'll become a father. Then, my father will become a GRANDFATHER.

Ichigo

* * *

To : i_am_not_shinigami

Subject: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 18:25

Surely… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! You've sent that unbelievable fucking e-mail to my friends!! How could you use my account?! And how could you find out my password?!!

Ichigo

* * *

From : k_on

Subject: WHAT THE HELL?!

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 20:02

What the hell did you do to nee-san??!! Ichigo!!! You know that I absolutely won't forgive you!! I should get to be the one who became a father with nee-san!! Not you!!

Kon

* * *

To : k_on

Subject: Re: WHAT THE HELL?!

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 20:04

It's already pretty bad without you being involved! Shut up Kon! If you keep making it even worse, I'll make sure to leave you in Yuzu's room!!

Ichigo

* * *

From : k_on

Subject: Re: WHAT THE HELL?!

Date : Mon, December 21st 2009 20:02

(gulp!) I-I'm n-not a-af-afraid! Try it!

Kon

* * *

From : master_keigo

Subject: What the???!!!

Date : Tue, December 22nd 2009 08:59

I knew it!! So you ended up having sex with her and now you'll have a child with her too. HOW DARE YOU ICHIGOOO!!!!

Keigo

* * *

From : noble_sakura

Subject: …………

Date : Tue, December 22nd 2009 09:32

Kurosaki-san,

I didn't know that you had enough guts to make my sister pregnant. You will regret it.

Byakuya

* * *

From : chappy_fan

Subject: what the hell has happened to you?!

Date : Tue, December 22nd 2009 09:33

Ichigo!

How dare you!!! Why the hell did you send us an e-mail like that?! My brother made me take several pregnancy tests!!! What's on earth happened to you??!!

Rukia

* * *

From : red_head

Subject: ……….

Date : Tue, December 22nd 09:59

Ichigo…

You must already have prepared yourself to do such a thing with Rukia… I just wanna tell you that Byakuya's really angry now. Don't you know that I've suppressed myself to do such a thing all this time?

Renji

* * *

From : strawberry_fan

Subject: Kurosaki-kun……

Date : Tue, December 22nd 10:42

Kurosaki-kun… is that true? It's ok… you don't have to worry about me and… I'm not crying right now! It's ok Kurosaki-kun! Have fun with your new child and Kuchiki-san.

Orihime

* * *

From : black_cat

Subject: Wow!

Date : Tue, December 22nd 11:25

Good job, boy!

Yoruichi

* * *

From : ordinary_merchant

Subject: need some supplies?

Date : Tue, December 22nd 12:09

It seems that you'll have a child soon… so, if you need any supplies for your soon-to-be-child, just come to my shop!! I'll give you special discount! I have several services for a child too! What do you think about it?

Kisuke

* * *

To : master_keigo, the_only, red_head, chappy_fan, strawberry_fan, noble_sakura, power_seeker, big_mexican, black_cat, ordinary_merchant, k_on

Subject: Confirmation about my new account.

Date : Wed, December 23rd 2009 18:06

My friends….

I'd like to tell you all that the news about 'I'll have a child soon' was just bullshit!!! My fucking father was the one behind all of this. As all of you know, he's just a crazy old man. I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you earlier. I don't have enough time to reply to all of your e-mails yesterday… I've been too busy kicking my father's ass! And all of you can save this e-mail address as my new contact. Sorry for the trouble.

Ichigo

P.S.: Thanks to Keigo for ruining my holidays by sending me that stupid e-mail first. And Renji… what did you mean by 'I've suppressed myself'?

* * *

From : power_seeker

Subject: party?

Date : Wed, December 23rd 2009 19:31

It seems that you've got a new e-mail account… why don't you come to Seireitei now and we'll fight together as a 'party'? I'll make sure that you can't come back to your home in one piece!!

Kenpachi.

* * *

To : power_seeker

Subject: Re: party?

Date : Wed, December 23rd 2009 19:40

I don't think it's a good idea…………

Ichigo

* * *

From : i_am_not_shinigami

Subject : you're so mean….

Date : Thu, December 24th 2009 14:02

My son,

You're so mean to your father… you didn't tell your beloved father that you've changed your e-mail account. But you're too naïve to even realize what your oh-so-great father can do! SEE!! I'm your father after all! Even if you don't tell me, I know everything!! !!!

Isshin

* * *

To : ordinary_merchant

Subject: do you have a good item?

Date : Thu, 24th December 2009 14:06

Do you have a good item to keep a father away from your computer or to detect your e-mail password? If you do, tell me!

Ichigo

* * *

From : first_divison

Subject: Thanks for your attendance.

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 08:00

Dear all Shinigami,

We really appreciate your attendance at our Christmas Party. Hope you've enjoyed your time at our party. Merry Christmas to everyone.

Sincerely,

Captain of the 1st Division

* * *

From : chappy_fan

Subject: thank you…

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 09:54

Ichigo Merry Christmas…!

Thank you very much for the Chappy doll you gave me at the party! I like it very much!

Rukia

* * *

To : chappy_fan

Subject: Re: thank you…

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 10:26

Merry Christmas to you too…

Glad to know that you like it Rukia and… thanks for the kiss that you gave me…

Ichigo

* * *

From : big_mexican

Subject: What did you do?

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 10:43

I came to Keigo's house this morning… when I came to his room he looked so gloomy… he mumbled about something… I think it's 'you're so mean Ichigo' and 'Ichigo hates me'. What did you actually do to him?

Chad

P.S. Merry Christmas to you

* * *

To : big_mexican

Subject: Re: What did you do?

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 14:30

Don't worry about it Chad… I just made sure that he learned not to mess with me again … Merry Christmas to you too.

Ichigo

* * *

From : red_head

Subject: Merry Christmas

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 15:21

Merry Christmas Ichigo! How was the party? I know you got a special 'gift' from Rukia. You sure have made me jealous of you…

Renji

* * *

To : red_head

Subject: Re: Merry Christmas

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 15:48

Merry Christmas to you too, Renji. I have to admit that the party was great! Well, about the 'gift'… I won't say anything to you.

Ichigo

* * *

From : k_on

Subject: Merry X-mas!

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 16:02

Merry X-mas and Happy New Year, Ichigo!!

Kon

P.S. Leave nee-san alone!!! She's mine!!! I'll kick your ass for kissing her at the party!!

* * *

To : k_on

Subject: Re: Merry X-mas!

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 16:04

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too, Kon. What do you mean 'yours'? Just to make sure you remember this: _she's the one who kissed me!_

Ichigo.

P.S. How was your Christmas Eve with Yuzu?

* * *

From : the_only

Subject: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 17:31

I know you're the type who would only reply an e-mail like 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy New Year' but never send it to someone first. So I just wanna say that, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Uryuu

* * *

From : strawberry_fan

Subject: Merry Christmas!!!!

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 17:23

Merry Christmas Kurosaki-kun!! And thanks for inviting me to your New Year Party this year!!

Orihime

* * *

To : the_only

Subject: Re: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 17:41

You're right Ishida… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!

Ichigo

* * *

To : strawberry_fan

Subject: Re: Merry Christmas!!!!

Date : Fri, December 25th 2009 17:41

It's ok, Inoue. Merry Christmas!

Ichigo

* * *

From : red_head

Subject: New Year Party?

Date : Sat, December 26th 2009 18:23

Hey Ichigo,

Rukia and I will be assigned to Karakura town until February next year. Can we spend New Year's at your house?

Renji

P.S. Captain Kuchiki is actually against this assignment since Rukia will be around you. I think he doesn't like it. Did you know that he saw Rukia kiss you at the Christmas Party?

* * *

From : noble_sakura

Subject: ……

Date : Sun, December 27th 2009 09:55

Kurosaki-san,

I let Rukia go to Karakura town for her assignment. I hope you'll take care of her. And… I'm sorry for the misunderstanding last time…

Byakuya

* * *

To : noble_sakura

Subject: Re: ……

Date : Sun, December 27th 2009 13:21

WHAT?!!!

Am I blind or something? You, a noble who has a very high pride, said 'sorry' to me?

Ichigo

* * *

From : noble_sakura

Subject: Re: ……

Date : Sun, December 27th 2009 15:28

Don't worry about it, Kurosaki-san. It's only a joke. Keep this in your mind: _I won't forgive you if you lay a finger on my sister._

Byakuya

* * *

To : noble_sakura

Subject: Re: ……

Date : Sun, December 27th 2009 17:31

What a relief… you almost gave heart attack back there. ……………………………… wait a minute! Does that mean that you just told me a joke?!!

Ichigo

* * *

To : chappy_fan

Subject: it gave me goosebumps

Date : Sun, December 27th 2009 17:31

No matter how hard I've tried to understand your brother… I think I will never understand him. He's kinda… scary…

Ichigo

* * *

From : villain_strike

Subject: how about a fight?

Date : Tue, December 29th 2009 19:20

It has been a long time since our last battle. I want to test your skill. LET'S FIGHT ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!

Grimmjow

* * *

From : red_head

Subject : Arrancar's attack!!!!!

Date : Tue, December 29th 2009 19:25

Hey! Where the hell are you right now?! Grimmjow is attacking us at the school! Bring your ass over here! It's time to fight!

Renji

* * *

From : chappy_fan

Subject: how's your wound?

Date : Thu, December 31st 2009 09:32

I heard from Renji that you got several serious wounds from your battle with Grimmjow. I'm sorry… I know… you got most of those wounds because of protecting you for always protecting me Ichigo. Thank you…

Rukia

* * *

To : chappy_fan

Subject: Re: how's your wound?

Date : Thu, December 31st 2009 10:12

Not a problem. Besides… I don't want to lose someone important to me… especially you. Would you come to the party at my house tonight?

Ichigo

* * *

From : chappy_fan

Subject: Re: how's your wound?

Date : Thu, December 31st 2009 10:17

I'd love to…

Rukia

P.S. about your e-mail several days ago, what's wrong with my brother?

* * *

From : ordinary_merchant

Subject: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Date : Fri, December 1st 2010 00:15

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Kurosaki-san. Don't forget to stop by at my shop and buy something this year too!

Kisuke

* * *

To : ordinary_merchant

Subject: Re: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Date : Fri, December 1st 2010 03:09

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too. Just tell me if you've got the items that I've asked you for.

Ichigo

* * *

(A/N) ookkk!! That's all from me... how's that? Let me know that you like it. Well, as for now I'll put this one as an one-shot story. But, if there are many people who like this story, I'll gladly continue it. Tell me if you want more from this story!!

girlinlightblue


End file.
